


A Little Pillowtalk goes a Long Way

by Silver_Centurion



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Culture, Insecurity, M rated for sex mention, M/M, Pillow Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 12:53:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16933599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Centurion/pseuds/Silver_Centurion
Summary: I'm saddened by the lack of Male!Scott and Jaal content. Even moreso by the lack of fluff! So here's a little ficlet I made with some good old fashioned love and sappy dialogue. Please enjoy!





	A Little Pillowtalk goes a Long Way

There was something undeniably cute about the way Jaal’s eyes roamed over Scotts body. Curious and non-judging, it was an odd feeling to be under such intense scrutiny without fear. Humans, by nature, were very judging creatures. They all had an idea of how the perfect human was supposed to look, and no matter how ‘attractive’ or close to that standard a person was there was still that nagging sense of worthlessness. Of not being good enough. Not pretty enough. Not smart enough.

But Jaal had no such judgments. How was he to know how the ‘perfect human’ was supposed to look?

“Hmmm and this? What is this called?”

Scott couldn’t help but chuckle at the simple nature of the question, and from the curious fingers poking at his navel.

“A common term for it is a ‘belly button’. It’s a left over from when we’re in our mothers womb.”

Bright blue eyes flicked up to meet his, ever curious.

“Oh? How so?”

“Uhh,” Scott tried to channel his sister for this one. She was better at explaining things in simple ways. “When we’re still growing, there’s this cord that attaches us to the inside of our moms womb. It supplies blood and stuff to help us grow.”

Jaal nodded in understanding, and Scott gave himself a subconscious pat on the back.

“Funny, seeing as Angara have no such thing,” Jaal said matter-of-factly and gave Scott’s stomach another poke.

“Hey quit it! That tickles you know,” Scott said with a laugh and swatted those curious fingers away.

It’s amazing that just an hour ago his dick was in this aliens mouth. One minute you’re in a passionate tumble under the most romantic setting Scott has ever seen, and the next you’re pillow talking with an alien while said alien rests his chin on your stomach poking anything he finds curious.

Which Jaal has found plenty to poke. Scotts nipples, testicles, and various patches of body hair have already gotten the same treatment.

“’Tickles’?”

“Did that not translate?”

“Not in the slightest.”

Scott chuckled again, and rubbed his thumb over the Angaran’s arm, marveling at the smooth, almost scale-like silkiness there.

“It’s uh….like a really soft touch. A touch that, when over a sensitive spot, can over-sensitize you and make you wanna squirm away.”

“Is it uncomfortable?” The alien asked, his deep voice tinged with slight concern.

“Oh no not for me. Some humans don’t like it I guess, but uh…no it’s not uncomfortable. For some humans it’s kinda how we, uh, play?”

Jaal sat up on his elbows, looking down at Scott with a bright expression. Jaals face—despite being from an entirely different galaxy with entirely different behaviors and beliefs—was an open book of emotions. Kinda fascinating that some looks were universal, and if this look translated correctly, then Jaal must be amused with him. Either by his explanation or some other miscommunication Scott has managed to stumble through.

“Play? Hmm care to emaborate?”

“Well…uh…think of…like do the opposite sexes of your species sometimes bother each other? Like harmless little things you do just to bother your partner?”

Jaal pondered for a moment, but with the lack of recognition present Scott continued.

“Like say I have a girl I like. I want her attention, so I play little jokes or bother her by like, say, poking her ribs or playing with her hair. It’s all harmless but it’s kinda like flirting. A real immature way of flirting, but flirting none the less.”

Jaals expression brightened with recognition.

“Ahh yes. Young Angara do something similar. Sometimes young girls will band together and tease the young boys. Taking their things and hiding them is very common.”

Scott laughed, his nose wrinkling a bit as he said, “That’s adorable. I’ve seen young Angara a few times. Your babies are adorable.”

That made Jaal laugh. It was a sound that Scott would never get tired of. It was just so deep and pure. Just so utterly _joyful_ that it was infectious.

“Yes they are. Little wild ones though. I remember when my youngest cousins were born. I—being only a bit older—was expected to watch after them from time to time with my eldest brother. Their energy was exhausting.”

“I think that’s every species,” Scott added with a grin and shifted to accommodate Jaal as he settled by his side.

“Hmm…indeed,” Jaals voice trailed off as he went back to his examination of Scotts body.

Swallowing the self-conscious thoughts that crept up, Scott resisted the urge to cover himself. He has never been a man that was uncomfortable with his appearance, but some part of him wanted to impress Jaal. Jaals genuine affection and adoration made Scotts stomach flutter in weird ways, and the urge to primp and preen himself when he was around the alien was stronger than it ever had been. Even in his youth he never cared about someone's opinion as much as he did now.

“You seem uncomfortable. Are you cold?”

Jaals question cut through his thoughts and brought another smile to Scotts face.

“No I’m good. The ground is surprisingly warm actually. I just, uh…feel a little self-conscious is all.”

“Why?” the Angaran asked with a soft head tilt.

Oh boy.

“Not that I have many image issues—I think I’m pretty good looking by most standards—but the way you look at me makes me feel like I’m being examined.”

Jaal lowered himself to rest his chin on Scotts shoulder, his eye contact remaining even when Scott felt the urge to look away.

“Well to be honest I am examining you. You are an alien to me Scott. You may have two arms…and two legs…but our physiology is very different.”

“I know and I don’t blame you for being curious,” Scott was quick to reassure. He loved Jaals open curiosity. “But…I like you. A lot. I know I’m not an Angara and I know that I’ll never meet any standards of beauty. I get that. But—“

“I love you for who you are Scott,” Jaal interrupted with such sincerity that Scott felt his face heat up.

“Know that I have no expectations when it comes to you. Everything you do will be unexpected or strange, and I am okay with that. I find it charming in a way, and exciting in others. This will be a journey for the both of us, and I have no reservations or regrets about it,” Jaal spoke softly and placed his hand on the softest part of Scotts stomach to stroke the fine hairs there.

The aliens genuine nature was probably what drew Scott in the first place. There was just so much love and certainty in those big expressive eyes that Scott felt his eyes prickle for a moment with emotion.

He wondered if he would ever get used to being loved like this. He really hoped he wouldn’t.

“Thanks Jaal. I…think I really needed to hear that,” Scott said, trying his best not to let his voice wobble.

Jaal smiled.

“You’re welcome Scott.”


End file.
